Novelist: The Untold Story of one Dario Russo
by Arkson Colegrad
Summary: Adventures of the "Fat Guy", pre and post meeting Jill. Ties him in with Re 2 scenarios.
1. Default Chapter

Novelist Extraordinaire: The Untold Story of Dario Russo

by Zak Cole

Prologue:

Dario Russo was asleep on his couch, his daughter inattentively watching the soap opera _Passions. _He was a plump man of about forty, with light brown hair, and always had a smile on his face. He turned in his sleep, and his daughter Erza turned to him. Tip - toeing, she picked up a nearby pillow, and threw it at him. He woke up with a start, and they saw his beautiful daughter, her hair beaming in the light.

"How long have I been zoning out for?"

"Hours, I guess. Guy, you're always taking naps. What's up?"

"Tired. I just lost another lumber supplier. This is business isn't going as well as I thought I would. I should've stuck with Kendo."

"Its better that you're on your own. Get some rest. I'll throw together some coffee."

He watched his fifteen year - old daughter walk towards the kitchen in their apartment, looking back at him as she went.

Outside, a homeless man infected with an invisible, odorless virus grabbed another person, a fire fighter. The biohazard had begun, but Dario and her daughter didn't know. They couldn't know...

Chapter 1:

The kitchen was a mess. It was stacked with old pots & pans, and the refrigerator was covered with Stick - it notes and memos. beside those were novel ideas, most of them years old. He had given that up before she was born.

If asked, Erza's father would tell everyone that we was a novelist, but in truth he was a salesman, a rather sleazy one, as she had figured out not to long her. This bothered her. 

_Why would Dad do this? _

She looked at the pitchers on the fridge. Four were of her, the others of friends and two of his ex - wife, Samantha, who he was still on good terms with. Then one, partly covered with notes of all sorts, of his mother and her grandmother, the infamous Bess Russo. She was a very large woman with greasy black curls, a purple polka - dot dress, and a mean expression. The picture had been taken nineteen years ago, and she didn't look any better now.

_Bitch, _Erza thought. And she knew that her father felt the same way. She was the one who had basically stopped his writing career in it's tracks, and gotten him an appointment at the local gun shop, run by his friend Robert Kendo. He had worked there for five years, until he had been able to start his own business, a small warehouse, a lumber business. She knew that he didn't like the work, but it paid well, and so he had stayed. 

She flicked on the coffee machine, pouring in a half - cup of the grounded bean, then one cup of water. As it began to drip into the pot, she walked back into the living room, where his father was on the phone. He hung it quickly as she came in.

"You was that?" she asked sternly, knowing already was the lie would be:

"Rob. He wants to meet up."

"At the gun shop?"

"Well, no... the shop on Main St."

"You mean the strip bar ?" Her eyes narrowed. _Don't do this, dad, _her eyes said to him. He flashed her a look of guilt, then pretended he hadn't.

"What about the coffee?" she asked.

"I'll picked some up on my way there." He simply got up, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. She watched him go, then waited twenty seconds. She then got up, and followed.

Dario walked down the steps, and opened the door, a cold chill passing through his body.

_Raccoon City. Cold as ever._ He looked both ways before crossing, and headed up the street. 

He looked around as he walked, paranoid as always. He did this every time he bought it. SOAP, it was called on the streets. He hated drugs of any sort... but, they paid the bills. His lumber company was going straight to hell, and he had to do _something _to support himself. He watched all forms of life pass him; everything from businessman like himself to bums to gangsters.

_Is this the type of life I want to expose Erza to? What have I become? what does she think of me? _The thoughts ran rapid in his head, and he finally shook it in guilt. He came up to the corner of the street, but stopped in his tracks. He looked at the building next to him, a small gas station. He stepped in, and ordered the coffee. It came quickly, there was only one other customer there.

Erza watched his father from the window. He looked cal, but she could see through this expression. He sipped at his cup slowly, and Erza leaned against the window, determined to catch him in the act this time; to stop him. He backed away a little, and continued to watch.

The truck driver's name was John Cole, a man of forty - seven with blackish hair and greasy skin. He had been driving trucks for fifteen years, and considered himself quite good at it. he usually drove from Maine, stopped in this area, then drove the cargo to Maryland. He liked this town; near the bay, nice people. He saw the man sitting close to him, a calm man by the look of it. After a few minutes, the man got up, paid the waitress, and walked out the door. Soon after, an invisible virus came up through the floor vents...

Erza Russo watched her father walk through the double doors, and head up the street. He looked more nervous now, the calm walk replaced by a jerky step. He turned his head constantly, watching people move around him. Erza tried to back, to keep out of eyesight. he walked until he reached the bar, and opened the door.

_God, I hope I don't look suspicious_, Erza said as she opened the door, her father already being inside.

The dealer was not there, but a man approached him, saying that he was a representative. 

"How much?" Dario asked.

"Forty thous, easy. But, you cool. 20?"

"Fine." He handed the man a neat envelope, and he walked off. Dario sat down, and watched the topless girls around the pole.

Erza ran up to him , all her anger boiling over. He shoved him onto the floor, and he turned slowly.

'Look here, you drunken asshole..." He turned completely, and saw his daughter standing right in front of him, tears streaming from her eyes, shaking her head.

"Erza... what are you doing here?" He looked around at the other tables, hoping no one was paying attention.

"Dad, I... why are you doing this to me? Why do you buy _drugs?_" She looked away again, then turned.

"I'm going home." She walked away, and Russo got up to follow her. She weaved threw the seats, until she reached the door. 

"You need to listen to me." Russo said, just to stall.

"No, I don't. I know what you do, and I hate..." Inside the bar, a scream ran out. Cutting their conversation short, Dario walked back in.

The screaming person was a blonde female, choking in the corner of the room. Waiters and others were running up to her, but she flung back and forth, avoiding them. When she finally looked up, her flesh was a sickening purple. people in the crowd started to move back, but it was too. She grabbed one man, and bit deep into his muscles. People ran, and fast, Dario and Erza the leaders of the group.

And one by one, they started to transform, too. Turning purple, then biting one another. The two were too far away to get injured, but they still ran. They ran until they could run no more, and then looked back.

"What's going on?" Erza Russo asked, but Dario didn't answer. He just stared, watching the carnage...


	2. Big Momma's Licker House

Chapter 2:  
  
  
"What's going on?" Erza Russo repeated, and this time Dario answered her.  
"I... I don't know. What is going on here?" He turned his attention again to the mayhem, until he realized that these things could probably climb up the small hill the street was on. He pushed him along, and they hid behind a near dumpster.   
"Where should we go?" she asked him, forgetting about their recent argument.  
"I don't know... if we can make it there, we should try Kendo's place. I mean, he does run a gun shop. He could protect us." Erza contumplated this for a moment, then nodded.  
"But, we have to be careful." They got up, and walked in the direction of the gun shop.  
  
  
They quickly found that they needed something to defend themselves with. Every corner they turned, one of those creatures would approach, and they would ahve to make a mad dash. By the fourth time this had happened, the two were exhausted. They rested behind a wall, erza looking out for danger.  
She saw it first. It was two cases of gun powder, apparently dropped. Dario saw it, too, but soon looked away.  
"Gun powder. Not gonna do us any good." She looked at him, then explained.  
"When we go to Kendo's place, we can give him these. Just to be useful."  
"I guess, but that won't be of much use. Before we get moving, we should look for something to protect ourselves." Russo started looking, and Erza followed suite.  
  
  
They found some things, but htings of little use. In the corner of the alley were two packs of handgun bullets and a grimy bottle of First Aid Spray. They both looked at eachother, and smiled.  
"We got a whole lot to work with here" Erza said sarcastically.  
'Oh, I know... wait, give me that." Without asking why, Daughter Russo handed over the First Aid Spray, and Dario mixed in the gun powder.  
"And what will you do with that?" He sprayed some near her, and she coughed and sneezed.  
"Aw! That reeks! Jesus!" He smiled again.  
"A good weapon. It probably won't hurt those things, but it will distarct them."  
"Not bad." He gave it back, entrusting her with the weapon. He grinned at the symbolic gesture.  
"No, let's get moving." They turned the corner, Erza holding the bottle tight in her hand.   
  
  
As Claire Redfield first arrived in the city, the truck driver John Cole now feared for his life. He had jumped into the truck because...  
Because some whacko bit me.  
He looked back at the wound, which was jetting blood onto the windshield.   
"Why'd he bite me?" Coel tried to cover the wound, but it wasn't working. And slowly, he started to change...  
  
  
The combination worked quite well. Every time they saw one of the creatures, Erza would pull out the spray bottle, and fire. The virus carriers would get confused for about fifteen seconds, giving the two more than enough time to run away.   
For a while, Dario had trouble trying to figure out where he was going, but once he started to reconize streets and avenues, he felt much better.   
"Where are we know?" Erza Russo asked him. he looked around, to jog his memory.  
"Andrew St. We're not that far from his place." They continued, Dario looking around the corner. A female zombie approached, and Erza sprayed. None came out. She tried two more times, but still nothing. They started to move back as the zombie came closer. As they came furtehr away, the zombie was knocked over by a gust of wind.   
From a car... FROM A CAR?!   
Dario and Erza watched in awe as it spun violently, stopping in the middle of the street.  
  
  
"There's a gun in the glove department. Take it." Leon Scott Kennedy had just said to Claire Redfield. She opened it, finding a small handgun."  
"Thanks. What is going on in this town?" she looked at him, hoping for an answer.  
"I don't know, I..." Leon suddenly caught a glance in his rear - view mirror, and froze in horror.  
"Claire, look out..." she spun around, and shot at the zombie repeatedly. It finally fell back in the seat, the car spun some and stopped, and the two relaxed a bit. Leon relaxed in his seat, but too late saw the truck coming at them, and at a very high speed.  
  
  
Inside his eighteen - wheeler, trucker John Cole was now a full - fledged zombie. His skin was an eerie purple, his teeth falling out by the minute. In the direct path on the truck, he cared no more. Somewhere in his vanishing hummanity, John wanted the pain to end. The zombie kept it on a straight line, and hardly noticed two people jumping out just in time. It slammed into teh jeep head - on, and an explosion soon erupten from the wreckage. As Leon yelled to Claire that they would meet up at the police station, Dario bent over the body of his unconsious daughter, knocked to the ground. He looked over the wreckage, watch the girl turn the corner. Soon, a crowd of virus carriers started to appear, and he picked up his daughter. He chubby frame held her daugter's weight with ease, and he ran to the only place he could think of... his mother's house.  
  
  
The sidewalkes were covered with blood and grime, the journey a dangerous one. He had no weapon to speak of, and he still had to carry his young daughter, not the mention the recurring hordes of zombies. He noticed that tehy came in all shapes and sizes; fale and female, fat and thin... this   
virus...?  
took hold of eveyone. But why not him? As he pondered this, he realized taht he was on his mother's street.   
"That's it, that's it!!!" He yelled to no one in paticualr, and ran up to twoards, and reached for the knob. The door wouldn't budge.  
  
  
It was boarded up, from the inside. Dario kicked at it a few times, and itg flew off it's hinges. Standing right in front of him was his obese mother, holding a rifle. Russo noted that teh safety was on.  
"Mom it's me." He placed Erza on the floor, and for the time noticed that he had 2 nd degree burns of his face and neck. Bess Russo put the shotgun down, and looked at him.  
"Son, is it a gang war out there or something?"   
"Mom, I don't know. I think it's a virus. Teh whole town's been infected..."  
"Have you seen anyone?" She was taking command, just as she had done to him in his childhood  
"Well, yes, there was this one person, but I..."  
"You did? And didn't try to stop them? Where was he going?"  
"It was a she, and she was goign to the police station. I stup thing, really. Must be criminal zombies everywhere..."  
"Zombies? Zombies? This is unreal."  
"Mom, let's just build up a blockade, then we can talk."   
'I'll grab some stuff." She ran out the room for a minute, then came back.  
"Come, too." He followed her into teh kitchen,and dragged the refrigarator to the front entrance, using it to block the door. He brought Erza Russo up to the main bedroom, and Dario took a chair, wiping the sweat off his forehead. She looked at him sternly, and he stopped. He looked back lovingly at his young daughter, still in the depths of unconsious sleep. Dario shook his head in disbelief, over and over again.  
'Yesterday, less than an hour ago... things were normal. What's happened to this town." he looked at his motehr, who was fast asleep.   
Good, because I could sue a brewskie right about now... He quietly got out of the chair, and walked down the steps.   
  
  
There were three beers in the frig, and Dario took one. Then, he guzzled it down, and threw the can in the corner.  
What am I going to do? And what is going on here? Dario searched through his brain, but could come up with nothing.  
Military, accident, or Umbrella... yeah right. The guy's who said that were complete dope fiend anyway.   
But now, he wasn't so sure. He had read the papers in teh local newspaper, but didn't care.  
But now, with all this... what do I think? What has happned to this place. Damn, I need some sleep.  
Not thinking about his motehr, or even his daughter, he closed his eyes, and began a sleep of about six seconds. At that time, a scream from the bedroom made him almost fall out of his chair. The scream continued, then finally stop.  
Oh shit!!! He sprung up and bolted up teh carpeted stairs, his mother's shotgun clenced in his hands... 


	3. Umbrella's henchman and the Man in the G...

Chapter 3:  
  
  
NOTE: EVENTS FROM THIS CHAPTER REFLECT MORE BOTH ON ELEMENTS FROM MY STORY "BIOHAZARD: TYRANT, AND THE RE VIDEOS GAME 2 AND 3. THIS AND TEH NEXT CHAPETR RAISE THE QUESTION: HOW DID JILL GET TO DARIO'S WHAREHOUSE, AND WHAT ADVENTURES DID CLAIRE, LEON AND CARLOS HAVE THAT TIE INTO DARIO'S STORY???   
  
He ran so fast he had to hold on to the railing for support. He felt tired and weak, but was determined to help his family. He ran up to the door, and kicked it open. His mother lay, dead, on the floor, blood soaking into the carpet. His daughter didn't appear to be hurt, but he couldn't take any chances. He walked over to her, and checked her pulse.   
"Oh my God, what happened...?"   
Drip, drip, drip...  
"Jeseus, I need to get her up, need to..."  
Drip, drip, drip... drip.   
What the hell? Dario thought, almost too late. He turned, and looked towards the ceiling.   
Drip, drip.   
  
  
The monster was disgusting, it's brain exposed, with slimy red skin and a very sharp tounhe, blood still dripping from the tip. It waved it's tounge, as if to taunt Russo. Dario aimed his shotgun square at the hideous creature, and fired. At flew back, the blood soaking Dario. It streched out, and moved no more. Dario scooped up Erza, took one last look at his deceased mother, and ran out the door. Seconds later, the "licker" sprung to it's feet, and charged out of the room...  
  
  
He heard the noise, and didn't dare turn around. He ran as fast as his stubby legs could move him, but it only moved faster. He caught one glance of it, as it was geting ready to pounce...  
Dario felt the claws on his back. They started to sink in, but he pushed the creature off. It flew into the refrigarator, which tilted, swayed forward, and... the monster screamed as the bulky fridge landed on it's tissue frame. Blood pumped out, the nerves going off and summing up the body's last movments. Suddenly, something hit Russo. He walked up to the phone in the kitchen, and dialed his ex - wife's number.  
*busy signal, busy signal, busy signal...*  
Jesus!   
Dario again picked up the daughter, and walked up to the porch of his mother's house.  
"This is Zombieville..."  
  
  
He couldn't help but walk backwards. It was different, but something had cleared the path, zombies were everywhere. He went back to the police station, where teh wreckage was still burning.   
If only if I could get past there...  
A huge blume of smoke billowed from the police station.   
Another tradegy...  
A large helicopter flew by, blowing wind in his face. He looked up, and dropped his daughter.  
"Hello!!! Over here..." But it didn't notice him. He watched it for a few moments, when he heard a large crashing sound. He booked it, fearing the noise.  
Seconds later, Claire Redfield confronted a large creature in a green trench coat, and although she escaped it's grap, it would come back for more and more...  
  
  
The journey was a diffucult one, hurting it was the fact that Dario didn't know where he was going. It just seemed like he was just going in circles... every time he thougth he had found a new passagway, it turned out to be a door he had already ventured. After hours of mindless wandering, Dario set Erza on the ground, and leaned against a wall. He sat the shotgun next to him, and closed his eyes.  
WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I've asked myself that hundreds of times, but still nothing. It's useless to fight my way out of city. Too many of these zombies. I'll jsut go to the wharehouse, and wait until the Army gets me out of here. Hey, it sounds stupid, but it's my only hope for Erza.   
He got up one more, and continued his journey, this time with a purpose.  
  
  
He had a hard time finding the wharehouse. It was an out - of - the way place, and all the car wreckes and blockades were not helping. For the first time he realized the military was probably already here, trying to quarentine the town...  
Quarenine = Killing people. Another thing to worry about.   
The streets were covered with dirt, blood and grime... and body parts. Piles of them.   
What's happedned here?   
He ran into very few zombies, which was very different from when there were sometimes 20 at a time, approaching. As he walked, his daughter started to move. He sat her down once more, and she opedned her eyes.  
"Daddy, is that you?" He nodded, and her eyes started to become clear. "Is Grammy all right?" Dario thought she sounded like a young child.   
"No... she's gone, Erza."   
"Shit."  
"How emotional." He grinned at her, and his daughter's returning smile reguvinated him.   
"Have you found a way out of here yet?"  
"No, I'm going to the warehouse. We'll be safe there." Her expression changed.  
"The wharehouse! Dad, that's right in the middle of town! How can we get through..." He shot a glance at the shotgun, clenched in his hands, and her eyes followed.   
"It doesn't matter anyway. It's all been cleared out."  
"Cleared out? By what?" They got there answer soon enough.  
  
  
Carlos Olieveria was a memebr of the UBCS, or Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service. Only a mercanary, he had been ordered by Umbrella to search the city for survivors, and at teh same time wipe out any evidence (i.e. zombies and BOW "Bio Organic Weapons) that might hurt Umbrella's image. In fact Carlos was ceartin that he and his team were only here to make Umbrella look better, taht they were encouraging military action to save their citizens, the citizens of Raccoon City.   
He would've liked to have back - up. His team, him and four other members, all split up when they had landed, which had been near the Raccoon City Police Station. But, soon after, a helicopter had flown overhead, and they decided not to enter. Their current mission, besides the ones already stated, were to head to the Raccoon City Bell Tower for pickup. Carlos, after he found any survivors, was to head back to a trolley, which seemed to be the one safe place at the moment.  
It sounded like anotehr chopper. It flew over, and he saw a large red tank over the sky...  
T - 100! Shit, why couldn't they wait until we moved out!   
It fell no less than twenty feet away from him, and the tank cracked like an egg. What came out...  
Carlso had never seen it before. He had read some reports; all of which were heavily censored. All he knew was that the name was T- 100, and it was a BOW. He almost screamed at the horror of it.  
It was obviously not human. It had eerily gray skin, eyes glistening. It wore a large green trench coat, no doubt to cover the exposed fluid - flow and weak skin underneath. It stood at least nine feet, and moved slowly. Carlso instinctivley started to back up.  
Don't freak, remember what you were trained...   
The UBCS mercanary loaded up his asault rifle rifle, and opened fire. He didn't stop until the monster was on the ground. He started to walk away, not looking back.  
One more threat wiped out.  
After Olieveria was out of sight, teh creature was back on it's feet...  
  
  
Dario and Erza were too far away to hear teh shots. Russo was cradling his daughter, hoping she wouldn't the stroach scars on his face. He looked into her eyes.  
"I'll always look out for you." She nodded, sleepy once again.   
  
  
TYRANT watched the scene from a distance. It couldn't understand emotion, but did understand the situtaion.  
They are weak. Target SURVIVOR is defensless. I will kill the two. He came closer, his fists coming together. As it came closer, it reached for a steel pipe on the ground, then molded it to a crowbar - posistion.  
If I can bend that, their necks should be rather simple... 


End file.
